Reluctant Acceptance
by Allyson
Summary: Susan helps Peter with a decision


_**Narnia**_** – Reluctant Acceptance**

**By Allyson**

(A/N – C.S Lewis owns all the characters of _Narnia_, I'm just borrowing a little)

"Penny for them?"

The familiar voice of his sister broke Peter's reverie, startling him into realizing he hadn't heard her approach. He squinted up at Susan, the sun momentarily blinding him, before returning to his original position.

"Just taking in the scenery."

Susan made a disbelieving sound at the back of her throat. "Really? For the past five minutes I've been watching you watching those two running up and down the beach."

Peter's brow furrowed into a frown. "Huh?" he responded, blankly.

He followed Susan's stare to see Edmund and Lucy playing on the sand below. His frown softened. After a moment, he remarked, "Five minutes, eh? I didn't think Queen Susan the Gentle had stalker-like tendencies."

Sitting down besides her brother, Susan gave him a conspirital smile. "I prefer the term observant."

Peter smiled and laughed, "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Su."

"_I'm_ not the one losing sleep," replied Susan, seriously, noting Peter fidget in discomfort. "Peter, I'm finding it just as hard as you are, but we both have to accept that Edmund and Lucy are growing up. We can't always be there to protect them and keep them out of harms way. No matter how much we want to."

"They shouldn't be in harms way to start with, Susan," stated Peter, bitterly. "Edmund-"

"- was reckless, I agree," she patiently interrupted, nodding her head. "And I have a horrible feeling it's one of his worst traits that Orieus will never be able to train out of him. But are you saying that he shouldn't have been with you when you went on that scouting trip to Lantern Waste? If he hadn't been there you may not still be with us."

"I'd have managed," protested Peter. "There was no need for Edmund to take an arrow for me."

"You had an arrow pointed at your heart! You could have died!" exclaimed Susan, exasperated. "Did you really think Edmund would sit back and let that happen?"

"Are you saying it was my fault?" Peter accused.

"No, don't be ridiculous, Peter," snapped Susan, trying to remain calm. "I'm saying Edmund would do anything for you."

"Except stay safe," growled Peter.

Susan sighed as she looked away. "Look who's talking," she murmured.

Peter heard her and shot her a look out of the corner of his eye. He knew she was right but it still lay uneasily on his conscience.

"Lucy's still too young," Peter told her, after a few minutes silence watching his younger siblings trying to throw each another into the sea.

"For going into battle, I agree," nodded Susan, frowning in thought. "But we can't stop her from visiting outside Cair Paravel. She's far too curious about everything and it would be cruel to lock her away in the Cair while the rest of us visit neighbouring lands. Besides, Lucy is loved by all Narnians. Nothing bad could possibly come to her."

"I guess you're right," agreed Peter, reluctantly. "I just wish we could delay testing that theory."

Susan smiled in understanding. "Me too," she agreed. Peter smiled gratefully in return. "Will you promise that you'll at least try to stop being such a mother hen?"

"I am not!" spluttered Peter, causing Susan to laugh at him in amusement.

"Alright," conceded Susan. "Will you try to be more willing to let Edmund and Lucy be more independent?"

"I'll try," he promised. Susan could see the effort it took him to say those words. Sighing, he added, "Sometimes being the eldest is hard."

Susan slipped an arm through his and hugged him. "I know," she agreed. "But it also has its benefits."

Looking down at Edmund and Lucy, who were now waving up at them, Peter smiled in contentment. "Yes, it does," he agreed.

A wad of sandy seaweed suddenly splattered into Peter's hair with startling accuracy. Ignoring Susan's surprised laughter; Peter glared at the smug looking Edmund who in return gestured innocently at the sling he was still wearing. _'Then again . . .'_

The End.


End file.
